


Sweet Sugary Torture

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [155]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff and Humor, Ice Cream, Kid Fic, Married Couple, No literally tooth-rotting, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solara wants to share her ice cream with Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sugary Torture

"Daddy, Daddy!  Come havifth sum!"

 

Bloodshed sighed as he looked up from his fries.  He and Thornstriker had brought Solara to the boardwalk to have a nice day by the water.  But after several hours and a while since Solara had eaten her little grilled cheese sandwich, they had to get more for the young toddler who was burning up all her energy.

 

Of course, after a meal of pizza and fries, Solara wanted some ice cream as well.  And of course, ever wanting to share with her dear parents, she had gotten a huge scoop of ice cream on a cone that was dripping over the edge.

 

Thornstriker laughed as she wiped up her daughter's hands, watching her husband grimace as he looked at the giant scoop of ice cream.  Ever the sweet tooth, Solara had of course picked bubblegum explosion and birthday cake bonanza to eat, happily licking away at its violently pink and sprinkle-filled contents.

 

The sugar was so prominent one could practically smell it from feet away.  And she knew Bloodshed could too.

 

"It's... That's alright, Solara," Bloodshed said with some hesitation, not wanting to upset his daughter, "You can eat all of it."

 

"Ut Daddy!" Solara pulled away from her mother to hold out the towering monstrosity of cavity-inducing sweet, "I ant you to ave sum!"

 

"Sola-"

 

"Daddy!"  The girl thrusted the ice cream towards him again, more melting off the sides onto her hands again and at risk of getting on his pants.

 

While she didn't inherit her father's distaste of sweets, she had certainly gotten his stubbornness.  And Bloodshed knew that not complying with her demands would end in her either crying or throwing a temper tantrum, both of which were not something he wanted to be responsible for.

 

So with a nervous gulp, Bloodshed smiled as best as he could as he took a quick lick of the birthday cake bonanza.  Sadly, he couldn’t hold back the cringe that went through him as he swallowed the overpowering sugar taste.

 

"Daddy?" Of course, Solara didn't understand why her father was reacting like that.

 

"Now, now, Daddy's just got some brain freeze."  Thornstriker swooped in to save the day.  "And we'd better eat it quickly before it all melts."

 

Bloodshed glanced at his wife and mouthed a thank you as he played the brain freeze victim, hoping that the disgusting, teeth-rotting food would be happily devoured by his daughter and wife by the time Solara noticed he wasn't 'hurting' anymore.

 

He really needed to have a better plan for next time.

 

END


End file.
